


A Dream Worth Missing

by MillenniumTimeMachine



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenniumTimeMachine/pseuds/MillenniumTimeMachine
Summary: Byakuya never became an astronaut. He was stuck on Earth, and just about to leave his apartment for an afternoon class. Suddenly a blinding green light rained down, turning him and everybody else into stone.3700 years later he wakes up, but there is trouble ahead.
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya & Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everybody in the Stone World Discord Server that listened to my ideas for this story.

Byakuya had lost count of how many days it had been since he was released from the stone. He was hungry, barely getting satisfied by the scraps of food the guards gave him. He was growing weaker by the day. 

He had no idea why he had been placed in the cell in the first place. 

All he can remember is waking up, covered in stone fragments. After his eyes adjusted he saw the towering long-haired man before him.

"3700 years have gone by. The world as we knew it is gone." the man continued. "For why the world became as it is is a mystery. I will make a better one."

Byakuya couldn't help but stare at what he had just heard. "Did this effect everybody?"

"Yes it did, including your son."

"Senku! Where is he? Have you revived him?"

Tsukasa looked disgusted at the hopeful expression on Byakuya's face. "He revived me. He was the first person to break from the stone." 

What Byakuya heard next absolutely shattered him.

"I killed him."

Byakuya went numb. "My boy is gone?"

"He wanted to bring back everybody. Which is something that couldn't take place. He paid for his sins with his life."

Byakuya was on the brink of crying. "Well that's Senku for you, always trying to help others. He would of found a way to revive every-,"

Tsukasa smacked him hard along the face.

After Byakuya regained his composure he stared at Tsukasa.

"I can tell there's no way I could take you in a fight. But please just listen to me. My Senku was a good boy. He did not deserve to die." 

Tsukasa looked away. "Yes he was. Which is why I had to do it." He looked back at Byakuya. "You're probably wondering how I knew you were Senku's father."

"I am yes."

"After his death, a couple of his friends who were traveling with him joined me. I saw them earlier with your statue, no doubt they had been looking for you."

"Taiju and Yuzuriha," Byakuya said. "They were the two closest people to Senku."

"You are correct. They were digging a hole. Obviously to hide your statue so I wouldn't destroy it."

"But why revive me if you would of just destroy me."

"Taiju and Yuzariha begged me too. I felt it's the least I could do after killing Senku." 

Byakuya noticed he looked down when giving his reason. _He's lying. He's either completely lying or he's leaving something out._

"So what is to come of me?"

"You'll be placed in a cell. Until you are of use."

"Use? I can be of use right now!"

"My mind is made up." Tsukasa turned away from Byakuya's pleading. He motioned to somebody standing off to the side. 

"Take him to the cells. And stay there until someone comes to relieve you. He is to receive no visitors."

"Yes sir," the man replied.

"At least let me see Taiju and Yuzu!" Byakuya pleaded. "There all I have left of Senku."

Tsukasa looked right at Byakuya.

"I'll think about it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey old man wake up!"

Byakuya woke up with a stir after the loud clattering on his cell's bars. He realized it was still early in the day but he had nothing better to do than sleep.

"Time for food! Now get up I don't have all day!"

Byakuya got up from the cold, rock floor and walked up to the bars. He glanced down at the tiny slivers of fish and wild mushrooms that was his meal.

"Food? You not here to torture me some more?", Byakuya asked with a sneer on his face.

"Ha I wished!", the guard said. "We're here to bring you your food for the day. Too bad Tsakasa is forcing us to give you any."

"You know I'll die without food right?", Byakuya asked.

This set the guard off. "Of course I know that! I'm not dumb."

Byakuya then smirked at the guard. "Really? Kind of hard to tell."

The guard at the point was at his breaking point. He reached his hands through the bars and grabbed Byakuya by his shirt.

"You listen here and you listen good. If it was up to me I would kill you. But for some stupid reason Tsukasa wants to keep you alive. I don't know the reason, but it must be pretty damn important."

The guard let go of Byakuya's shirt. He kneeled down to pick up the slivers of fish and wild mushrooms he had dropped. He then place them back on the rock slabe being used as a plate. He then handed it to Byakuya.

"A little dirt never hurt anybody", the guard said.

Byakuya looked down to see his food covered in mud formed from the early morning rain

"Dont forget to say Itadakimasu", the guard said with a smirk oh his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrome makes a couple of new friends.

"You could just come with me. Back to my village? I can tell you're a pretty nice guy."

Ukyo didn't reply to Chrome's comments. He did let the thought dwell in his head, for just a brief moment.

"You be helpful in the village too! That tool you used to pin me to that tree? It would be great to use for spearfishing or hunting boar! Maybe you can show me how to use it?"

Ukyo couldn't help but smirk at the prisoner being impressed by his bow and arrow. He still did not talk though.

"We're here," Ukyo said after their five minute walk.

A few yards ahead Chrome could see an outline of man behind the bars of the cell.

"So I take it that's Byakuya?", Chrome asked.

"It is," replied Ukyo. "Don't worry he doesn't bite. He's quite nice." Chrome looked over at Ukyo who had a solemn look on his face.

"You don't have to do this," Chrome said. We will escape along with Byakuya and head back to-,"

"No don't talk like that!", Ukyo snapped.

Chrome was taken back by Ukyo's comment. He saw the panicked expression on Ukyo's face.

"We all have to do things we aren't proud of," Ukyo said. "In order to survive." He glanced over at Sho and Jun who was walking up to them. "I don't believe they heard what I said," he thought.

"I understand," said Chrome. He realized that Ukyo was scared.

"You know going to his home would be nice."

"Who said that?", Chrome asked. He snapped his head into the direction of the cell. He saw Byakuya staring at him and Ukyo.

"Sorry couldn't help but overhear your conversation," replied Byakuya. "It be real nice to be out of here."

Ukyo couldn't help but a give a small smile. "You know I can't do that Byakuya-san."

He turned to Chrome. "This is Byakuya Ishigami. He is going to be your cellmate. For how long I don't know."

Chrome couldn't help but stare at Byakuya. "Ishigami?", thought Chrome. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"My name is Chrome."

Byakuya smiled at him. "Hello Chrome. I wish I was meeting you under better circumstances."

Ukyo walked Chrome to the cell bars. "You all can talk later. I need to report back to Tsukasa as soon as possible." He motioned to Jun. "Remove the bar so Chrome can squeezed into there. Tsukasa's commanded they be put in the same cell. Byakuya-san please stand back."

Byakuya did as he was told. He headed to the back of the cell then set down. Jun removed the bar. He then pushed Chrome hard onto the ground.

"Get in you little pipsqueak!", yelled Jun. "I don't have all day!"

Chrome hastily crawled into the cell and the bar was placed back. Right afterwards Ukyo vanished. Jun and Sho stayed.

Chrome turned around to Byakuya. "So how alone have you been here?", he asked.

"Not sure to be honest," Byakuya said. "The days tend to run together after awhile."

Byakuya looked over at Chrome. "So did he just revive you?"

"Huh?" asked Chrome. "What are you talking about?"

"Revive you from the stone?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Chrome. "I'm from this time. I've never been petrified."

"What?" That doesn't make sense. Tsukasa told me it affected everybody."

"Oh yeah our chief explained it to us. We're descendants of people that were in space!"

"Space? You're an alien?"

"A what? Is alien another word for astronaut?"

"Oh okay that makes more sense. Yeah there would of been astronauts in space when the petrification happened."

"Our village chief explained that somehow they got back to earth and made sure the human race didn't die out. My whole village are their descendants."

"Fascinating? How many are in your village?"

"About 40. Many have died from sickness and hunger."

"That's awful," Byakuya said.

"Yeah our chief has helped us with our food shortages. And he also saved our Priestess Ruri from what he called pneumonia."

"Pneumonia? How did he know what pneumonia was? 

"Oh I should of mentioned that he's from your time. He made some kind of medicine he called sulfa."

Byakuya gasped. _There's no way it can be him. But it would kind of explained why I'm being kept alive._

"I have to ask you Chrome. Is your chief's name Senku?"

"Oh you know him! That's great!"

Byakuya was on the verge of tears. "I sure do. He's my son."


End file.
